The long-range goal of this research program is to extend the usefulness of electroencephalographic evoked potentials as a non-invasive means of estimating cortical responses of the brain and thereby to increase its value as a measurement and analysis tool in research on human development and function. The primary goal for the current year has been to explore complex visual and cognitive stimuli as a means of evaluating the usefulness of the latency corrected average (LCA). Based on the LCA, we have reconstructed the single event related potential obtaining new parameters that may permit a better assessment of brain function.